complete_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arat (The Walking Dead)
'''Arat '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a high ranking member of the Saviors. History Season Seven Arat radios Dwight to inform him that Gordon had fled the Sanctuary and Negan answers Arat and lets her know that Dwight will meet her at the gate. Arat is among the Saviors who raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons and furniture and gives the order for everyone to begin looting after Negan remarks to Rick Grimes, Rosita Espinosa and Spencer Monroe. She accompanies Negan and the others as they raid the armory for weapons however she discovered a discrepancy with the inventory list and the guns present and informs Negan that Olivia may be lying. Later, Arat watches on as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick and the Alexandrians before departing. Arat is seen among the Saviors as they raid Alexandria again and later, she can be seen guarding Rick's house where Negan is temporarily residing until Rick returns from his run. Spencer asks to speak to Negan, to which she strictly rejects him twice before Negan comes out of the house and tells her that she is being unreasonable, prompting her to move and let Spencer pass. A short time later, she watches intently in the street below as Tara Chambler and Olivia converse outside Rick's house. Whilst Negan and Spencer play pool on the streets of Alexandria as Spencer attempts to get Negan to kill Rick and make him the new leader, Arat watches along with the Saviors and the other Alexandrians. She is present right up until Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him, but misses and instead hits Lucille. When this happens, Arat pushes her to the ground, holding a knife to her throat and soon after, to her face. After Rosita lies twice to Negan about who created the bullet she used to try to kill him with, he orders Arat to kill anybody of her choice as a result of Rosita's lies. Without hesitation, Rosita whips her gun and quickly shoots Olivia in the face, killing her immediately. Negan reveals that Arat distrusted Olivia and therefore wanted her dead. After Rick returns to Alexandria, Negan orders Arat to select her next victim until someone reveals the bullet maker. As she points her gun at Eric Raleigh, Tara and Eugene Porter quickly interject respectively, saving Eric's life. Soon after, Arat, Negan and the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. Arat is among the Saviors that travel to Alexandria with Negan and along the way, they are stopped by trees that have been cut and fallen onto the road. Arat keeps watch as many of the Saviors use chainsaws to cut away the logs. When they arrive in Alexandria, Arat stands in the back and listens to Negan's speech. She is surprised when a zombified Sasha Williams emerges from the coffin and attacks Negan. After this, the Alexandrians get the upper hand and start firing their weapons. Arat and the others duck behind their trucks and fight back. After the retaliation of the Hilltop Colony and the Kingdom, Arat and the other Saviors all retreat due to being outnumbered. Season Eight Arat is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers and the possibility of a traitor among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down, she and the others try to calm the angry workers down and takes a knee when Negan returns. Personality Arat is a loyal, cruel and formidable woman who is an extremely loyal Savior and so, is one of Negan's most entrusted and well respected personal lieutenants. She is also very capable of cold-blooded murder and is not above torture and mutilation. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female